Solitary man
by Glasgow
Summary: McKay retrouve l'inspecteur Sheppard à la fin de l'épisode "Vegas". Sheppard/McKay


Eh bien voilà, ça n'a pas loupé, m'étant replongée dans l'univers de la série pour conclure "Intérêts communs" j'ai eu envie de me refaire des épisodes et de là il m'était facile d'aller farfouiller dans mes anciennes fics. J'ai donc dépoussiéré celle-ci, qui se passe après l'épisode 5.19 "Vegas" J'avais beaucoup apprécié cet épisode UA mais sa conclusion m'avait laissé sur ma faim, donc voilà ce que j'en ai fais ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« - Si John Sheppard n'avait pas découvert le Wraith juste à temps, la transmission serait parvenue jusqu'à Pégase. Sans lui tout était fini, dit Rodney. »

Oui, John Sheppard venait de se conduire en héros. Le héros que Rodney avait vu en lui lors de leur rencontre, même si le policier faisait tout son possible pour prétendre le contraire. Un héros qu'il devait à présent sauver.

« - Harriman, appela-t-il. Prévenez l'hélicoptère de se préparer à décoller. Il faut aller récupérer Sheppard. »

Tandis que le militaire hochait la tête et branchait sa radio, Rodney regarda les gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Tout à leur joie d'obtenir un sursis, tous riaient, applaudissaient, s'étreignaient. Avisant Woolsey et Zelenka qui se serraient chaleureusement la main, Rodney ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Ils n'étaient pour rien dans ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se congratuler, se prenant probablement pour des gens bien plus importants qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Quant à Rodney, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu sur Atlantis ces dernières années, pour sa part il y avait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus valoir mieux que les autres, ce que le destin lui avait douloureusement rappelé plus d'une fois.

« - L'hélicoptère sera prêt à décoller d'ici cinq minutes, annonça Harriman.

- Dites leur de m'attendre, je pars avec eux, s'écria Rodney autant pour Harriman que Woolsey. »

Puis, sans attendre l'accord de qui que ce soit, il quitta la pièce en courant. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé sur place, ni si Sheppard y était encore, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment et craignait qu'à ce stade chaque minute compte.

Un vent violent venait de se lever, s'infiltrant désagréablement sous la chemise gorgée de sang de John. Putain de désert, pensa-t-il en grognant. Il estimait pourtant ne pas demander la lune en souhaitant mourir tranquillement. Mais voilà que même cette simple faveur lui était refusée avec la venue de cette tempête. Ouvrant douloureusement les yeux, il réalisa qu'en réalité ces bourrasques étaient provoquées par les pales d'un hélicoptère en vol stationnaire au-dessus de lui. C'était bien sa veine, tiens ! Voilà que des emmerdeurs se pointaient alors que lui ne voulait rien d'autre que crever en paix.

« - Dégagez ! articula-t-il difficilement. »

Espérant que ce simple murmure aurait raison d'eux, John referma les yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé là ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et s'en fichait de toute façon. Il n'avait pas mal, il se sentait presque apaisé après ce qu'il venait d'accomplir bref, il était bien, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Sur cette pensée réconfortante, il perdit connaissance.

« - C'est bien lui, confirma Rodney à l'adresse du pilote de l'hélicoptère. »

Collé à sa paire de jumelles, il fixait la silhouette qui gisait en contrebas. Rien n'indiquait que John, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, soit encore en vie, mais Rodney refusait de perdre espoir si près du but. Reposant ses jumelles, il dénoua sa cravate tandis que le pilote entamait sa manœuvre d'atterrissage.

Et lorsque l'appareil toucha le sol, il fut le premier à en descendre. Sa conduite le laissait perplexe, d'autant qu'à aucun moment John n'avait fait le moindre effort pour lui être agréable, mais une force invisible le poussait vers lui. Il devait être auprès de John, c'était tout ce dont il était sûr à ce stade. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et l'appela doucement.

« - Inspecteur Sheppard ? Inspecteur Sheppard, vous m'entendez ? »

John émergea du néant lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le secouer avec douceur. Se demandant s'il était mort, il en eut la confirmation en ouvrant les yeux. L'homme penché au-dessus de lui était si beau, sa voix tellement pure qu'il ne pouvait pas être humain.

« - J'ai réussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-il dans un souffle.

- Oui, vous avez réussi, répondit l'ange en lui souriant, vous nous avez sauvés. Vous êtes un héros. »

Satisfait à cette idée, John ferma les yeux.

ooOoo

John Sheppard resta dans le coma durant deux jours. Deux jours entre la vie et la mort, durant lesquels Rodney ne quitta que rarement son chevet. Le scientifique avait bien essayé de le faire transférer au SGC, mais les médecins du policier avaient décrété qu'un tel voyage dans son état serait trop dangereux. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal finalement. John avait sa vie ici alors la moindre des choses à faire avant de bousculer radicalement son existence c'était de lui demander son avis. Rodney avait donc prit son mal en patience en attendant son réveil. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. John accepterait forcément ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui demander.

Lorsque John se réveilla finalement, s'il fut surpris de trouver Rodney à ses côtés il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il prit sa présence pour ce qu'elle était : une bénédiction. Pour lui qui avait été seul si longtemps, il s'estimait verni, même si cet homme qui lui tenait si agréablement compagnie était celui-là même qui lui avait fait une telle mauvaise première impression dans la zone 51. Et tandis qu'il se remettait tranquillement de ses blessures, les deux hommes passèrent des heures chaque jour à bavarder de tout et de rien.

Enfin, lorsqu'au bout d'une semaine John interrogea finalement son nouvel ami sur les raisons de sa présence ici, Rodney décida qu'il était temps de jouez franc jeu. Alors il lui expliqua qu'il voulait l'emmener avec lui sur Atlantis, là-bas dans la galaxie de Pégase. John accusa le coup en silence et resta immobile et silencieux pendant longtemps, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'impliquait cette proposition. Lui sur cette Cité à l'autre bout de l'univers ? Cité régulièrement attaquée par des créatures mutantes du genre de celle qui avait bien failli avoir sa peau quelques jours plus tôt de surcroît. Et puis quoi encore ? Mais d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qui lui restait ici ? Non pas qu'il recherche réellement le contact humain, mais tout de même là il touchait le fond. Il ne faisait plus partie de la police, il n'allait probablement pas tarder à se faire expulser de son appartement pour retard de paiement et surtout il y avait son bookmaker à qui il devait une somme assez conséquente, qui risquait rapidement de perdre définitivement patience et lui envoyer ses hommes de main. A côté de ça, la petite correction d'il y avait quelques jours pour lui rappeler sa dette n'était que de la rigolade. Bref, il ne lui restait rien ici, à part un paquet d'emmerdes. Alors la galaxie de Pégase devenait tout à coup plutôt attirante.

Pourtant il refusait de faire ce plaisir à Rodney aussi rapidement. Sans en comprendre la raison, il se plaisait à le faire languir. Il se contenta donc de lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir un peu plus avant de se décider. Et bizarrement, entendant cela, Rodney ne parut ni étonné, ni même inquiet.

Effectivement, Rodney n'avait pas peur. Les hommes comme John il les connaissait par cœur. Ils jouaient aux gros durs mais dans le fond ils souhaitaient la stabilité, la sécurité. John ferait le bon choix, il en était sûr. Et pour l'inciter à le faire le plus rapidement possible, il décida de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle. Pourtant, il se rendit vite compte que cette décision posait pas mal de problèmes logistiques. Non pas à cause de John, qui était même plutôt conciliant, mais de ses patrons, qui ne semblaient plus gober ses excuses pour rester plus longtemps dans le Nevada. Samantha Carter elle-même semblait impatiente de le voir revenir sur Atlantis. Alors il annonça à Woolsey qu'il prenait trois semaines de congés. Celui-ci tenta par tous les moyens de le faire changer d'avis, mais quand Rodney avait une idée en tête… Il se sentait investi d'une mission, mission qui concernait John Sheppard et qu'il entendait bien mener à son terme.

John se remettait plutôt bien de ses blessures, aussi, deux semaines après être sorti du coma il fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Et tout naturellement, le jour de sa sortie, ce fut Rodney qui se proposa de le reconduire chez lui. Rodney, qui, durant ces deux semaines avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec lui mais n'avait plus abordé le sujet Atlantis. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir passé une sorte d'accord tacite à ce sujet. Rodney n'insisterait pas et John prendrait sa décision lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent devant l'immeuble plutôt bas de gamme où vivait Sheppard, celui-ci regarda l'entrée avec satisfaction.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Rodney tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

- Je m'attendais à trouver mes affaires dehors étant donné que je suis un locataire plutôt… ouais enfin, pas vraiment fiable.

- Je sais, sourit Rodney. J'ai eu affaire à votre propriétaire la semaine dernière. Je lui ai payé dès le lendemain vos loyers en retard.

- Pardon ?

- Détrompez-vous, il ne s'agit pas de charité. Disons simplement que c'est notre façon de vous dédommager pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

- D'accord, mais en réalité j'étais plutôt en train de me demander par quel miracle vous aviez pu avoir affaire à mon proprio, dit John en déverrouillant sa porte d'entrée. »

Entrant dans l'appartement il poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant son intérieur. Tout était tellement propre, tellement rangé, clairement différent de ce à quoi cela ressemblait avant son départ. Il se tourna vers Rodney, qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui et souriait malicieusement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda l'ancien policier.

- Comme vous le savez, je suis actuellement en congés alors plutôt que payer une chambre d'hôtel je me suis permis de m'installer ici.

- Comment ? Vous manquez pas d'air McKay !

- De quoi vous vous plaigniez ? J'ai fait votre ménage au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. »

Sheppard grimaça à ce détail. Oui, il devait reconnaître que son petit chez lui n'avait jamais été aussi propre. Mais tout de même, ce que Rodney s'était permis de faire était totalement inconvenant. Et pourtant, même en essayant de toutes ses forces, il ne parvenait à lui en vouloir. A croire que ce type avait des pouvoirs magiques.

« - Merci, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répliqua Rodney, un petit sourire en coin. »

John déposa son sac dans un coin du salon avant de se diriger vers la kitchenette.

« - Puisque vous avez passé plus de temps que moi ici ces derniers temps, vous pourrez peut-être me renseigner. Il y a de la bière au frais ?

- J'en ai racheté en prévision de votre retour, lança Rodney depuis le salon. »

Ouais, définitivement, pas gêné le mec, pensa John. Pourtant, cette fois encore il ne s'en offusqua pas. Un sourire naquit même sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait son réfrigérateur. Rodney avait pris soin d'acheter sa marque favorite. Il y avait si longtemps que personne n'avais pris soin de lui de cette façon que la situation en était presque trop agréable. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée, il attrapa deux cannettes et retourna dans le salon, où Rodney s'était installé sur le canapé. Sans hésiter, il alla rependre place à ses côtés, lui tendant l'une des bières.

« - Vous savez que normalement je devrais vous foutre dehors, s'amusa-t-il.

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas, répliqua Rodney sur le même ton joueur. »

Non, il ne le ferait pas. A tort peut-être, mais qu'importe. Les deux hommes burent en silence tout en s'installant plus confortablement. Finalement, une fois sa cannette vide, John décida d'aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient pris soin d'éviter ces derniers jours.

« - Rodney, concernant Atlantis…

- Je sais, l'interrompit le scientifique. Vous avez décidé de venir. Et vous avez raison. En faisant ce que vous avez fait au milieu du désert avec ce Wraiths vous avez racheté vos erreurs passées. A présent vous pouvez repartir à zéro et quoi de mieux qu'Atlantis pour ça ? Vous faites le bon choix.

- Qui vous dit que c'est ce que j'ai décidé ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous connais. Vous n'avez aucun secret pour moi.

- Oh non, croyez-moi, il y a tout un tas de choses que vous ignorez toujours à mon propos. »

Profitant de ce que Rodney s'interrogeait sur le sens de ses paroles, il fondit sur lui et l'embrassa avidement. Rodney se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à répondre à ce baiser, gémissant lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent. Pourtant, quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Rodney le regarda avec incompréhension.

« - Inspecteur ?

- Je crois qu'à ce stade John serait plus approprié. D'autant que je ne suis plus flic. »

Il reposa immédiatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, ne voulant le laisser parler, le laisser prendre le temps de se poser trop de questions au risque de décider de faire marche arrière. Parce que John voulait Rodney. Chaque fibre de son corps en ébullition le désirait, et heureusement pour lui Rodney sembla bien vite comprendre qu'il avait tout à gagner à s'abandonner entre ses bras. Tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait, les mains du militaire se firent plus baladeuses, avides de découvrir ce corps brûlant qui se pressait à présent contre le sien. Ce fut sans réfléchir, sans hésitations qu'ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, s'offrant l'un à l'autre sur le canapé miteux.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes étaient allongés nus l'un contre l'autre au milieu du lit dévasté où la frénésie de leurs ébats avaient fini par les conduire. La nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis bien longtemps, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'en être aperçu. A la lueur des étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel obscur derrière la fenêtre aux volets ouverts, ils se dévoraient du regard en souriant. Comme pour tous les autres aspects de sa vie, sexuellement John se donnait à fond et ce n'était pas Rodney qui risquait de s'en plaindre. Et puis, l'un comme l'autre n'ayant plus goûté à ce genre de complicité avec qui que ce soit depuis si longtemps, tout leur semblait parfait, presque trop parfait.

Sans quitter John des yeux, Rodney caressait doucement la cicatrice sur sa poitrine, là où l'une des balles tirées par le Wraith l'avait atteint.

« - Ça te fait encore mal ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Non, plus maintenant. De toute façon j'ai connu pire.

- C'est amusant, mais je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer. »

En souriant, John attira le visage de Rodney à lui et l'embrassa doucement.

« - Je t'ai pris pour un ange, dit-il ensuite tandis que l'autre homme se blottissait tout contre lui.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Rodney.

- Quand tu m'as retrouvé au milieu du désert. Je croyais que j'étais mort et je t'ai pris pour un ange.

- On m'a déjà pris pour beaucoup de chose par le passé, un emmerdeur, un connard prétentieux et j'en passe, mais jamais pour un ange.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres, rappela John.

- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Rodney rit doucement avant de continuer.

« - Si tu veux tout savoir, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un pied pareil au lit.

- Et pas uniquement au lit, s'amusa John. C'est pareil pour moi à la vérité. Et puis…

- Oui ? insista Rodney, le voyant hésiter.

- Eh bien c'est nettement plus agréable quand… enfin quand on connait la personne.

- J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je suis un homme plutôt solitaire.

- C'est pas vrai ? ironisa Rodney.

- Ouais, ben te moque pas.

- Désolé. Continue. »

John prit sa main dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Et donc, quand l'envie se fait trop pressante, disons que je fais ce qu'il faut.

- Prostitués ? proposa Rodney.

- C'est le plus simple en effet, confirma John dans un murmure.

- Hommes ou femmes ?

- Femmes le plus souvent. Pour les hommes c'est toujours plus compliqué. Dans la police l'homosexualité est à peine plus tolérée que dans l'armée alors je dois me faire discret. Les femmes je les fais venir ici sans hésiter. Pour les hommes… »

Tout en parlant, John se demandait comment il pouvait confier de cette façon ce genre de choses si intimes. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer pour autant tant cela lui semblait naturel.

« - Pour les hommes je fais ça là où je les aborde. En voiture, dans une ruelle déserte… Enfin, tu vois le genre, pas vraiment romantique.

- Je vois. C'est…

- Pathétique, acheva John. Ouais, tu peux le dire. Mais je suis un homme pathétique.

- Non, j'allais dire triste.

- Ça ne fait rien, dit John en haussant les épaules tout en caressant la main de Rodney de son pouce. Aujourd'hui, avec toi je me suis rattrapé. Jusque là je ne pensais pas mériter le bonheur, ne pas avoir le droit à autre chose qu'un plaisir éphémère. Alors ce que tu m'as offert… Je me sens bien à cet instant, comme que ça ne m'était plus arrivé ces dernières années. Je me sens bien et c'est à toi que je le dois.

- Je peux dire que ça m'a plu de faire ça pour toi, sourit Rodney en rapprochant son visage du sien, quémandant un baiser que John fut ravi de lui donner. »

Ils restèrent ensuite un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, silencieux, heureux. John jouait distraitement avec l'alliance de Rodney, cherchant comment poser la question qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'il avait vu le bijou.

« - Tu es marié ? demanda-t-il finalement. »

Pas très original comme question finalement, mais efficace.

« - Je l'étais, dit Rodney d'une voix sourde.

- Divorcé ?

- Veuf.

- Oh. Désolé.

- C'est pas grave, ça fait longtemps.

- Pourtant tu portes toujours ton alliance, constata John.

- Oui, j'ai… Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

- Je comprends. Vous avez été mariés longtemps ?

- C'est probablement ça le pire, à peine deux mois. Mais nous étions ensemble depuis quatre ans. Nous avions simplement mis longtemps à nous décider à sauter le pas et puis… »

Alors que sa voix se brisait, Rodney essuya ses yeux de sa main libre.

« - Hey, pardon pour mes questions, dit John en l'embrassant sur le front, ébouriffant ses cheveux fins. On n'a plus besoin d'en parler si ça te fait mal.

- Non, ça va. Je crois au contraire qu'en parler m'aide.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Bien, dans ce cas… Comment est-elle morte ?

- Il, rectifia Rodney.

- Ah, je vois.

- Il n'y a eu que des hommes dans ma vie, expliqua malicieusement le scientifique. Il s'appelait Carson. Carson Beckett. Il était médecin chef sur Atlantis. Il a été tué en secourant le major Lorne, le leader de mon équipe, alors que nous étions sous le feu ennemi sur une planète quelconque. Il s'est conduit en héros ce jour-là. Il a sauvé Evan d'une mort certaine, mais lui ne s'en est pas tiré.

- Je suis désolé Rodney.

- Je m'en remets petit à petit. Surtout grâce à toi finalement. Tu es le premier depuis lui. »

Conscient que c'était une responsabilité lourde à porter, John en ressentit pourtant une immense fierté. Pour s'être donné ainsi à lui étant donné les circonstances c'était que Rodney lui faisait sacrément confiance.

Rodney enfouit sa tête dans le cou de John et inspira profondément, s'imprégnant tout entier de son odeur.

« - Parlons de choses plus agréables si tu veux bien.

- Ok. Quand on était là-bas, dans la zone 51, j'ai cru que toi et cette légiste – c'est quoi son nom ? Keller ? – vous étiez ensemble.

- Keller et moi ? Non, répondit Rodney, manifestement amusé. Elle me fait régulièrement des avances et je n'ai jamais eu le cœur à la rejeter une bonne fois pour toute. Elle est gentille alors je ne veux pas être cruel.

- D'accord, eh ben disons que ça fera partie des choses qui devront changer quand nous serons sur Atlantis. Désormais je ne veux plus voir qui que ce soit te tourner autour. »

Relevant la tête, Rodney lui adressa un grand sourire.

« - Alors tu es vraiment d'accord pour me suivre ?

- Bien sûr. En fait je suis d'accord depuis l'instant où tu m'en as parlé. J'avais seulement besoin de temps pour m'en rendre compte.

- Et tu veux aussi que toi et moi on continue ?

- Après une nuit pareille tu en doutes encore ? Je veux partir avec toi là-bas et vivre avec toi. Pourtant je te promets pas que ça sera facile pour moi étant donné mon caractère, mais en tout cas je veux essayer. »

Réalisant ce que tout cela signifiait, Rodney secoua la tête en souriant alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Jusqu'à cet après-midi il n'était pas sûr de ce que John représentait pour lui, mais maintenant il savait. Grâce à lui il ne serait plus jamais seul, plus jamais malheureux.

« - Merci John. Merci. J'espérais tellement entendre ça.

- Quant à moi, c'est exactement cette réaction que j'espérais. Approche à présent. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec une passion rendue plus brûlante par la déclaration de John. Et lorsqu'ils refirent l'amour avec une ardeur toute nouvelle, ils comprirent enfin qu'ils étaient en osmose et qu'ils devraient tout faire désormais pour protéger ce bonheur tout neuf et si précieux. Enfin, après d'ultimes baisers, d'ultimes caresses, Rodney, toujours serré dans les bras de John, sombra dans un sommeil serein.

Ebloui par la lumière du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, Rodney ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Puis, se rappelant où il était et surtout à quoi il avait passé nuit, sa grimace se changea en un sourire épanoui. John. Qui aurait cru que les choses évolueraient de cette façon avec lui ? Certainement pas Rodney, mais il en était ravi. Il se sentait tellement seul depuis la mort de Carson que cette relation ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Souriant toujours comme un bienheureux, il se tourna vers Sheppard et… fut passablement désappointé de ne trouver qu'une place vide à côté de lui.

« - John ? appela-t-il. »

Pas de réponse. Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'il était passé ? Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, McKay se leva rapidement et fit le tour du lit. Et là, il le vit. Un morceau de papier sur lequel figuraient trois mots griffonnés à la hâte par John. Trois mots qui anéantissaient d'un coup tous ses espoirs. "_Je suis désolé_". Juste ça. Pas d'explications. Mais Rodney n'en avait pas besoin, il avait parfaitement compris. John avait fait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, il avait fui. Après que le scientifique se fut endormi il avait certainement dû réfléchir, se poser pas mal de questions et décider finalement que ce changement radical dans sa vie était prématuré. Alors il était parti. Sans penser aux conséquences.

Ravagé par la douleur, Rodney quitta rapidement cette pièce qui était pour lui une torture désormais, et se lança à la recherche de ses vêtements, qu'il trouva éparpillés dans le salon. Si John avait pris la décision de saboter cette chance qui s'offrait à lui, soit. Rodney, n'allait certainement pas se lancer à sa poursuite pour le faire changer d'avis. Il allait repartir au SGC puis sur Atlantis comme il était venu, seul. Et tant pis pour tout ce gâchis, il saurait y faire face. Il s'était remis de la mort de Carson, il se remettrait de la lâcheté de John. Le plus à plaindre finalement ce n'était pas lui. Mais tout de même, ça faisait quand même sacrément mal de se faire abandonner de cette façon.

Décidé à ne pas penser à cela, sous risque de se mettre à pleurer, il s'habilla rapidement en pensant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Samantha. Ces deux dernières semaines, chaque fois qu'il était en communication avec le SGC il avait demandé à ce qu'on contacte Atlantis de façon à ce qu'il puisse parler à sa supérieure. Il avait énormément insisté auprès d'elle pour qu'elle accepte que John se joigne à eux. Au début elle s'était montrée particulièrement sceptique, mais, devant son insistance, elle avait fini par céder. Et voilà qu'après l'avoir littéralement harcelée il allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il revenait tout seul finalement. C'était bien sa veine. Déjà que Sam avait souvent tendance à le prendre pour un guignol.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Sam s'était d'abord opposée à son idée c'était parce qu'elle avait deviné la vraie nature de John tandis que lui n'y avait vu que du feu. Ce qui n'avait finalement rien d'étonnant, il n'avait jamais su faire preuve d'intuition quand il s'agissait de cerner les gens. Mais tout de même, là il battait des records parce qu'il s'était vraiment planté en beauté. Séduit, voilà ce qu'il avait été. Séduit par le charme et le physique avantageux de John et dans ces conditions il n'avait pu que s'en prendre plein la gueule.

S'apprêtant à quitter cet appartement qui finalement ne lui avait pas porté chance, il changea d'avis au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Faisant demi-tour, il retourna vers la chambre d'un pas précipité et récupéra le mot qu'avait laissé John à son intention, qui n'avait pas quitté la table de chevet, avant de le glisser dans la poche de sa veste. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il agissait ainsi, conscient en revanche qu'il était probablement en train de se faire davantage de mal, mais il ne pouvait se raisonner. Cet acte confirmait simplement ce qu'il avait déjà, que lorsque John était concerné il n'avait plus la moindre pensée cohérente. A croire qu'il était amoureux.

S'immobilisant au milieu de la pièce à cette pensée, il décida que prendre quelques instants pour éclaircir la situation ne serait peut-être pas du luxe après tout. Est-ce qu'il aimait John ? Il était loin d'en être sûr, surtout qu'à ce niveau là il lui fallait généralement pas mal de temps. Il avait mis des mois pour tomber amoureux de Carson alors même qu'ils passaient déjà toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Non, il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas aimer John. Il éprouvait simplement pour lui des sentiments très forts, sentiments qui auraient facilement pu se transformer en amour pourtant, si seulement John ne s'était pas montré aussi lâche. Une fois ce problème réglé, il quitta enfin cet appartement, cet immeuble et cette partie de sa vie qu'il espérait parvenir à oublier le plus rapidement possible.

ooOoo

Rodney passa le reste de ses vacances enfermé au SGC, travaillant à plusieurs simulations dans le laboratoire du docteur Kavanagh. Il n'avait pas voulu rentrer sur Atlantis avant la date prévue, retardant ainsi au maximum les inévitables questions auxquels il aurait droit.

Les premiers jours il avait naïvement espéré que John ne finisse par entendre raison et vienne le retrouver ici – après tout il lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises du SGC – mais il avait fini par se faire une raison. John ne viendrait jamais, il ne le reverrait plus, c'était aussi simple que cela. D'ailleurs, c'était certainement mieux ainsi, pensait-il bien souvent en fixant systématiquement son alliance. Comme s'il avait besoin de se rappeler quel homme bien avait été Carson pour s'apercevoir qu'en perdant John il n'avait pas perdu grand-chose.

Alors qu'il revenait du mess, où il avait passé plus d'une heure à bavarder avec le docteur Frasier devant une tasse de café, un jeune soldat l'aborda au détour d'un couloir.

« - Docteur McKay, j'étais justement en train de vous chercher. Nous venons de recevoir un appel des gardes en poste à l'entrée du site vous concernant.

- Et ?

- Apparemment ils ont sur place un homme qui réclame à vous voir. Il fait un esclandre parce qu'ils refusent de le laisser passer.

- Son nom ? demanda Rodney avec espoir.

- Euh attendez…, marmonna le militaire en réfléchissant tandis que Rodney gardait difficilement son calme. Oui, c'est ça, Sheppard, John Sheppard. »

A l'énoncé de ce nom, Rodney fit un bond sur place tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient.

« - Merci sergent. Dites leur que je monte les rejoindre. Et surtout, qu'ils retiennent cet homme jusqu'à mon arrivée. »

Précaution bien inutile. Un homme qui faisait du tapage à l'entrée d'une base militaire ultra secrète n'avait que peu de chance de repartir ensuite tranquillement de là où il venait, mais Rodney ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Traversant plusieurs couloirs en courant, il ne prêta pas attention aux regards étonnés qu'il provoquait sur son passage. Il se jeta ensuite plus qu'il n'entra dans l'ascenseur et pesta durant toute la remontée qui, comme toujours, prenait un temps infini. Arrivé à la surface, il reprit sa course pour ralentir finalement en arrivant en vue des gardes. John était bien là, de dos à quelques mètres de lui, gesticulant et criant à l'adresse des militaires de garde, à côté d'un taxi dont le chauffeur semblait s'impatienter.

« - Mais enfin, puisque je vous dis que le docteur McKay m'attend.

- Monsieur Sheppard, sans accréditation nous ne pouvons vous laisser passer, plaida l'un des soldats.

- Mais bon sang, j'ai une accréditation ! Vous croyez que j'ai emmené ce sac de voyage pour faire joli ? Je dois accompagner le docteur McKay sur Atlantis. Tenez, comment je connaitrais l'existence de la Cité si je n'avais pas d'accréditation ? »

Amusé par ce petit discours, Rodney rejoint finalement l'attroupement.

« - Ah, docteur McKay ! Vous allez pouvoir nous aider, s'écria un garde, visiblement soulagé. »

John se tourna vers Rodney et lui sourit. Le scientifique se contenta d'un signe de tête tout en s'adressant au garde.

« - Tout va bien, j'attendais effectivement monsieur Sheppard.

- Dans ce cas vous auriez dû nous prévenir pour simplifier les choses. »

Rodney se fendit d'un sourire désolé en haussant les épaules.

« - Vous me connaissez, je suis réputé pour mon étourderie. »

Le soldat acquiesça en souriant. Effectivement, les gaffes de McKay et autres oublis de sa part faisaient régulièrement le tour de la base.

« - Dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller monsieur Sheppard, dit-il pour conclure. »

Sans lui accorder le moindre regard, John s'éloigna pour payer son chauffeur, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, avant de se mettre en route derrière Rodney.

Les deux hommes marchèrent un moment en silence à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait plus à proximité, John rattrapa Rodney et posa sa main sur son bras.

« - Pardonne-moi Rodney, je t'en prie. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait, mais j'avais tellement peur… Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression de t'abandonner, de te trahir. J'avais simplement besoin d'un peu de temps. Ma vie a subi tellement de changements ces derniers temps. J'ai mis ces quelques jours loin de toi à profit pour réfléchir et maintenant je sais que je suis prêt. Alors si tu veux toujours de moi, je désire te suivre sur Atlantis. »

Rodney mit quelques instants à répondre. Instants durant lesquels John eut la peur de sa vie. Il avait mis un moment à s'en apercevoir, mais il comprenait enfin qu'il voulait Rodney, alors l'idée de le perdre à cause de ses actes le terrifiait. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, son cœur recommença à battre lorsqu'il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le si beau visage de Rodney.

« - Si je n'avais plus voulu de toi, j'aurais demandé à ces gardes de t'abattre, s'amusa celui-ci.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ?

- Tu es ici à présent alors ce que tu as fait avant n'a plus d'importance. Bien sûr que je te pardonne. »

John soupira, manifestement soulagé, en prenant la main de Rodney dans la sienne.

« - Merci, dit-il simplement. »

Tandis que Rodney hochait la tête, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment grâce à sa carte d'accès puis longèrent un couloir désert. Devant un ascenseur Rodney utilisa à nouveau sa carte, puis, attendant que les portes s'ouvrent, il attira John à lui, l'embrassant sauvagement, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« - Merci d'être revenu John, souffla-t-il à son oreille lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Je ne pensais pas être capable de dire une chose pareille à quelqu'un un jour, mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Rodney, je ne veux plus te perdre, je… je ne veux plus jamais être seul.

- Tu ne le seras plus John, sourit Rodney en le reprenant par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans l'ascenseur qui était enfin là. Plus jamais. »

THE END.


End file.
